


Red

by UnknownHero



Series: All Up In Your Thighs [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Endearments, First Time, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mild S&M, Object Insertion, Polyamory, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHero/pseuds/UnknownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen walked in on the Inquistor and The Bull by accident and that just opened up a can of worms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think I am like 1 of maybe 5 people who think this pairing could work? Maybe? Bueller? 
> 
> Also, my Inquisitor's name is Morrian and she makes a brief appearance in this.

Cullen didn’t mean to walk in on the Inquisitor and Iron Bull.

He had been looking to retrieve a book Josephine had loaned Morrian and since she was out riding, he was just going to slip into her room and bring it back. That was the plan.

Except all he saw was Iron Bull’s head between the elf’s legs.

His eyes met Morrian’s and he quickly and silently shut the door and ran down the stairs into the night air.

The next morning was awkward. Morrian and Cullen met eyes over the war table and promptly looked away from one other. Cassandra glanced suspiciously at both of them, but didn’t say anything else as she called the meeting to order.

After, Cullen decided it was time to stop dancing around the issue. He joined Morrian at the table and cleared his throat. “I'm sorry for barging in on you last night. I did not realize you and Iron Bull were lovers.”

Morrian, at least, had the decency to blush slightly. “We are, but…we are by no means exclusive. He has others and I…” Her eyes drifted over to Josephine and the blush grew more pronounced. “I do too,” she said quietly.

Cullen blinked and turned this information over in his head. Their inquisitor was full of all sorts of surprises, it seemed. Cullen was no idiot. He knew that people quite often had more than one lover, especially as someone as pronounced as Morrian. She was lovely, of course, with her slim body and expressive eyes.

The elf had gotten over her embarrassment and was giving him a smirk. “He’s quite good, you know,” her voice had dropped to a stage whisper. “He knows what he is doing.”

Now Cullen could feel his face heating as he fiddled with one of the models on the table. He chose his next words carefully. “I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Morrian snorted, leaning in closer. “I think you do. And believe me,” she straightened and flicked one of the candles, “he is interested too.”

He carefully gripped the wooden model in his hand, words suddenly leaving him. He searched for a retort but the elf just clapped him on the shoulder and plopped herself next to Josephine.

When they dispersed later, Cullen ignored the meaningful look Morrian gave him as he went to check on the men guarding the gate. He told himself it was just good duty, but deep down it was so he wouldn’t think about the inquisitor’s words earlier.

* * *

 

Two days later, Iron Bull came to him. Cullen was going over defensive strategy again with the soldiers when the qunari was standing next to him. And really, a being that big should not be able to sneak up on him like that.

Iron Bull watched him for a little bit and Cullen didn’t initiate a conversation. The two of them stood and watched the men and women conduct their drills.

“I heard you walked in on me and the boss,” commented Iron Bull drily. Cullen still kept quiet, his damned face betraying him by heating up again. “And that you liked what you saw.”

That got a response. Cullen snapped, “Don’t listen to a word she tells y-“only to stop when he saw the qunari was laughing at him.

“Sorry. She said you blushed surprisingly easy when you’re embarrassed,” Iron Bull said teasingly. “I wanted to see it for myself.”

Cullen coughed. “Glad to know I am source of entertainment these days then.”

The wind suddenly picked up and his cheek stung from the snow hitting his skin. He shifted so he could hide it beneath the fur.

Iron Bull noticed and reached out. “Here.” He helped Cullen adjust so his face was no longer in the direct wind. But he didn’t stop there. He trailed his fingers over the man’s face, thumb rubbing over Cullen’s lips. Cullen jumped at the contact. His eyes immediately flicked over to the crowd.

The qunari huffed a laugh. “Just relax. No one is looking.” Iron Bull still pulled back and Cullen felt disappointment at the loss. “Everyone is so tightly wound around here. There has to be some way for you all to relax.”

Cullen coughed again. “Well, you and Morrian seemed to have that covered.” And why did that make him sound so petulant? It wasn’t his business what his colleagues did.

To his credit, Iron Bull just shrugged. “That’s one way to do it. Some do crafts. I know Krem did beekeeping at one point.” He looked out on the horizon. “I suppose I could put you on your knees and make you beg to suck my cock.”

Cullen was speechless. “I…“

Iron Bull moved in close. He firmly curled his fingers around the back of Cullen’s neck. If anyone saw them, they would have looked like they were having a friendly conversation. “Or maybe you want something else, hmm? Yeah, I could see it in your eyes the moment we met. You need someone hold you down and make that pretty ass of yours all red.”

All of these dark desires and feelings rose to the surface and suddenly, Cullen hated the qunari for pointing out what he had tried to hide for so long.

Iron Bull wasn’t finished yet, apparently. “Is that what you need, sweetheart? I’ve bet no one had ever given it to you. I bet you lay awake at night sometimes, hand stroking your cock as you imagine someone doing all the dirty things you can imagine, hmm?” And dammit, he was right.

“I…” Cullen tried to resist. He tried to step back, to put some distance between the two of them. But the only thing that slipped out of his mouth was, “Yes.”

Iron Bull didn’t have any of the savage triumph in his eye that Cullen was expecting. He used his thumb to rub a soothing circle in a knot at the top of the man’s spine. “Nothing wrong with that, boy. I’ll help you, if you want.” Again, his tone was light. You would think they were discussing the weather.

“I…would like that.” Cullen winced at how awkward he sounded.

The qunari chuckled. “Glad to hear it.” He let go of the human.“Can I come by your room tonight?”

Tonight? That soon? Cullen felt flustered and rushed but calmly nodded. “Yes, you can.”

“Good. After midnight then. “And then with that, Iron Bull walked back to the Chargers camp, leaving Cullen with nerves and an erection he couldn’t do anything about.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, which Cullen was grateful and terrified for. Iron Bull didn’t seem at all bothered whenever he saw him. It was unfair that he was calm and Cullen was a mess of nerves and doubts. And then there was the fear that someone would find out. If Iron Bull picked up on it, maybe it was that obvious about what he wanted. How would anyone respect him as a leader?

Iron Bull was right when he said no one had ever…done something like that to him. In fact, he could count the number of partners he had on one hand and none of them had been male. It had been years since he had taken someone to bed.

He was half-tempted to call the whole thing off. But by the time the midnight bell tolled, he was waiting in his room. Not long after, there was a knock at the door. He swallowed, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Iron Bull bent slightly to fit under the door and closed it behind him. He had a black bag over his shoulder which he dropped on the floor. He turned and locked the door behind him. “Hopefully, unless there is a damned blight, we won’t have any interruptions.” And with that, he leaned on the wall and looked at his surroundings.

Cullen never really owned much, a holdover from his Templar days. There was a desk, a shelf and chair. The only thing that could be considered fancy was the bed. He had insisted he didn’t need anything special to sleep on, but his comments had fallen on deaf ears. It was very comfortable, he had to admit. And it served its purposes.

Like right now.

Iron Bull pulled out the chair and sat down. “First, I would like to talk about things.” Cullen sat on the bed. Talking was good. He could talk. The qunari held up a finger. “There are rules I abide by when I do this. First one is that if you feel uncomfortable at any time or about anything, you tell me. We’ll settle on a word and you can use that to take a break or stop all together. No questions asked.”

Cullen nodded slowly. “I’ll remember that.”

“What word do you want?”

He thought about it for a second before commenting. “Templar. I’ll remember it the easiest."

Iron Bull held up a second finger. “Second rule is whatever happens in here, stays in here. I won’t talk about this with anyone. And I would appreciate discretion on your part. This isn’t going to affect how I see you.” And then he flicked up a third finger, “third rule is, after we are done, I will take care of you. It’s important that when we ever someone plays with you, they stick around to help you out after. And I want to make sure you are okay. And the fourth rule is I need you to answer these questions I’m going to ask before we do anything. Can you do that?”

Cullen licked his dry lips unconsciously. “Yes.”

“Are you a virgin?” Cullen shook his head but Iron Bull held up his hand. “Have you been with a man before?” Again, Cullen shook his head. “So, you’ve never had something up your ass, then?”

The man stared at the blanket, trying to think of an answer that wouldn’t be completely embarrassing when Iron Bull said, “I asked you a question, boy.” There was steel in those words.

“No,” he said quietly. He had found that idea repulsive at first, but now was curious but intimidated. He didn’t see how anything would fit without some pain involved.

Iron Bull gave him a truly wicked grin. “Well, we’ll have to change that, won’t we? Stand up.” When Cullen obeyed, he also stood. “Strip. All the way.”

He tugged his shirt off first. He had changed into a simple cotton shirt and pants when he had arrived in his room. It was still cold but the fire provided some heat. He pulled the pants down slower and hesitated on the small clothes. Once he took these off, it was real. Iron Bull interrupted his thoughts with a firm, “I said all the way, boy.” And he slipped them down his thighs and stepped out of them.

He was already half-hard, his excitement hard to conceal. Iron Bull turned him so that he was facing him. “No touching now. I just want to look at you.” The qunari circled him deliberately, eye roaming all over the place. Cullen had never felt this vulnerable in his life. He wanted to cover himself, but Iron Bull had told him to stay put.

Finally, Iron Bull stopped back in front of him. His hand wrapped around Cullen’s cock, and he tortuously glided his hand down. Cullen’s knees buckled but he righted himself. He cursed and the hand stopped. “Naughty boy,” tsked Iron Bull. He gave the erection in his hand a slight squeeze. “Who said you could use words like that, hmm? Do you know what happens to naughty boys who swear?”

Cullen swallowed thickly. “T-they get a spanking.”

One of his nipples was pinched and his mouth dropped open, another swear on his tongue. “They get a spanking, what, boy?”

Oh maker. “They get a spanking, sir.”

Iron Bull flicked a thumb over the oversensitive bud, soothing it. “Yes, they do, baby. I’m going to put you over my knee and get you all red and sore. If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you come tonight.” And with that, he sat on the bed. He patted his lap. “Come here.”

Cullen allowed himself to be pulled down and arranged so that his ass was on display. The position he had wanted to be in for a long time and it was finally happening. A large hand traced the sensitive curves of his ass and he squirmed a bit, not used to being touched. “Oh sweetheart, you’re wiggling and we haven’t even gotten started. This is going to be fun.”

The hand disappeared only to come crashing down. The loud SMACK echoed in the room and then the pain came with it. Iron Bull gave him a few seconds then smacked the other cheek. And then he held Cullen around the waist and started a punishing rhythm.

It hurt. Of course it hurt. But Cullen craved it. It was different from a sword cut or a bruise. It flared when the strike happened and then tapered off into a dull sting that seemed to be directly connected to his cock. At first. Then the heat and pain started to build. He tried to be quiet but when the top of his thighs were struck, he whimpered and then moaned.

“That’s it, baby boy. Don’t hold back on me now.” The steady SMACK SMACK SMACK echoed through the room.

He flung back his hand to try and stop the hits, more of a reflex then anything, only to have his wrist caught and arm twisted behind his back. Iron Bull chuckled. “Oh no. Bad little boys don’t get to decide when their spankings are over. Only I do.”

Oh god, he shouldn’t be this turned on. His cock pressed into Iron Bull’s knee, persistent and there. It was leaking now and he was getting frustrated at the state of arousal he was in. He wanted to touch himself so badly, a new feeling for him. He had never been one to experience this much desperation before. But this is what he wanted. To be held down and be made to just take and take. He struggled a bit and Iron Bull just held on tighter.

And then, it stopped. Iron Bull rubbed his sore ass while Cullen gulped in fresh air. Was it over? He didn’t really want it to be. But the qunari wasn’t letting him up, instead choosing to reach into the bag he brought. Cullen strained to look over his should but got a sharp smack for his troubles.

Iron Bull continued to rub his hand over Cullen’s cheeks before his fingers slipped in between and circled around his hole. He bucked in surprise but settled back down when Iron Bull pressed his other hand between his shoulder blades. “Do you remember your word?”

Cullen breathed out. “Yes. I mean, yes sir.”

The fingers disappeared. “Spread your legs as wide as you can, sweetheart. I want to see your naughty little hole.”

 _Oh maker please_ , thought Cullen, as he complied. The earlier conversation came back and he buried his head into the blanket when everything was on display. Iron Bull ran his hand up his inner thigh, stopping to briefly play with his balls. Then it was back to his hole, this time wet with something.

There was some intense pressure and Cullen clenched, not sure if it could happen. He was shushed and told to relax. “Just let me in, boy. You want it.” He relaxed and the finger slipped in. There was some pain but it was slight. He felt stretched and invaded and he wanted more.

“Oh sir. Oh…please.” He didn’t even know what he was asking for. “Oh!” The finger pressed relentlessly in. It pumped in and out, getting faster.

“I think you can take another one.” And true to his word, two fingers were pressed inside him this time. Now it hurt. Iron Bull’s fingers were not small and his hole was being stretched farther than before. It was a good counter pain to the stinging in his cheeks. Iron Bull pressed them in deeper and then there was a flash of something brilliant. He cried out, trying to catch his breath. The fingers paused and prodded again at something and the same pleasure flashed in his body.

“Sir, please do that again. Oh maker, it was so good, sir, please.”

Iron Bull laughed lowly. “You’re so polite, boy. But no. Naughty boys don’t get to come.” And with that, the fingers slowly slipped out of him. “But they do get a new toy to play with.”

Confused, Cullen peeked over his shoulder. Iron Bull had an object in his hands. It was a polished wood device that, well, quite frankly was phallus-shaped. Iron Bull was slowly covering it with oil.

He clenched his hands. There was no way it was going to fit. It wasn’t overly thick or that big, but it looked intimidating. He thought about using his word. “Sir, I don’t-“

Iron Bull soothingly rubbed his back. “It will fit. I know what you need and you’re going to take it. I know you can.”

And it was so easy to have the doubt taken away from him. He spread his legs a little wider and was rewarded with a “good boy.” The tip of the toy was circled around his hole and then slowly pushed in. It slid in and then the base pressed against the rim. It made him feel so lewd to have the toy stretching him. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as he thought it would and already the few twinges were fading away. “There you go. A nice toy for your naughty hole, baby. Aren’t you going to thank me?”

“Thank you, sir.” And he was grateful. Iron Bull knew his limits and was determined to bring him to the brink. The qunari spanked him again, right on the toy, and he jerked. Oh, that was new.

“I think I said I was going to make you all red. Don’t think I forgotten.” Another slap and this time, it was more intense. “This is what you need, boy.”

The smacks started up again. This time, Cullen tried to hold still but it was no use. He tried to cover his ass with his hand and had it twisted behind his back again. He kicked up his legs and had them pinned between Iron Bull’s legs.

He kept a steady stream of just words that had Cullen blushing. "You should see yourself, boy. Naughty little baby bent over my knee, ass all red. And your little hole filled with my toy. You wanted this for so long, didn't you? Don't worry. I know what you need." 

And Cullen could only take it. He struggled, whimpered and yelped but Iron Bull kept him in position. His ass became one blur of stinging, blazing pain. His hole was full from the toy. And his cock was so hard that it hurt too. It all became too much and he found himself blinking back tears.

He must have sobbed because Iron Bull stopped. His ass felt like it was on fire now. Nails grazed the sensitive skin and he whimpered and tried to twist away, the feeling too intense to wash over him. Iron Bull, that bastard, did it again. Then he reached down and picked something else up.

It was a hairbrush.

The litany of refusal came immediately. “No, sir, please, I can’t, it hurts, please, not that.” His heart clenched but his cock twitched. He really couldn’t take another spanking, especially with that, but his damned libido didn’t want to listen.

Iron Bull placed it on the bed and studied him. “I think you can, baby. Just six more? For me?”

And fuck, he would do anything for the qunari right now. He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He could take six more. He would take six more.

Iron Bull used the softened bristles to tease him once again. Cullen squeaked this time, his inflamed skin’s sensitivity heightened. He didn’t know whether to pull away or to push up into it. Then it was flipped around and tapping his ass. “I want you to count for me.”

Cullen hesitated at that. Before, it was easier to just not say anything. He could just let the blows wash over him and get lost in the sensation. Now he was being asked to be involved in his own debasement. He took a deep breath, held it and let it out. “Yes, sir.”

Iron Bull didn’t respond but instead wound up for the first blow.

CRACK.

Cullen gave a hoarse yell and almost twisted off Iron Bull’s knee. The qunari held him down and waited. Remembering what he was supposed to do, Cullen hurriedly said, “One, sir.”

CRACK. He bit off another shout, breathing harshly through his nose. _Say your word, you fool, just say it_ , screamed his brain but he ignored it. He was going to see this through. “Two, sir.”

CRACK.

The third blow broke him. Tears flooded his eyes and he sobbed brokenly into the bed. “Oh maker. Three, sir.”

CRACK.

If it were possible, he sobbed even harder then. It hurt but he was so turned on. All of the fears from before seemed to be leaving his body and all that was left for him to do was feel. “Four, sir.”

CRACK.

That one was right where his thigh and buttock met. He cried out, the scream muffled into the bed. His face was covered in tears now. “F-five, sir.”

Iron Bull had been silent the entire time. The hairbrush rested against his ass. “Last one, baby. You can do it.”

CRACK.

“Six, sir” And with that, he cried like a child. All of the feelings tonight came bubbling to the surface and “thank yous” mingled with “I’m sorrys” fell from his mouth unbidden. Iron Bull pulled him up into an embrace that he tried to pull away from but he found he didn’t want to refuse the comfort. He pressed his body to Iron Bull’s, soaking up the comfort the qunari was freely offering. He was crying and shuddering, body and mind overstimulated and it felt good just to be held and stroked.

Finally, his shivering subsided and the tears slowed down. He sighed softly. “Was…was I a good boy, sir?”

“Yes you were, sweetheart,” answered Iron Bull. He rubbed soothing circles on the man’s shoulder. Cullen smiled, preening at the words. “And I remember saying good boys get to come.”

His erection had flagged a little during his crying fit, but it was now stirring in interest. Iron Bull had him stand up, which was awkward with the toy inside him. He shifted slightly when it pressed on something sensitive. Iron Bull must have realized what was happening because the grin from before returned. “Baby, do you think you can come with the toy in your ass?”

Embarrassed, Cullen nodded. “Yes, sir, I think I can.”

He was pulled back down onto the bed, this time sitting in Iron Bull’s lap. The toy shifted even deeper and he gasped when his sore ass made contact with hard muscle. But the qunari arranged him to his liking and used his hand to tease his cock. The other hand went back to his nipples, making him squirm.

“I would have really like to put clamps on these. You’re so responsive when I touch you here.” The qunari gave an exaggerated sigh of disappointment. “Oh well, another time, perhaps.”

There would be another time? Cullen considered it and found he so desperately wanted it to happen again. Perhaps he could take more with the hairbrush next time?

Iron Bull pinched his nipple again, making him gasp and arch up into it to relieve the pressure. That was also something to explore.

The hand at his cock was stroking slowly, almost idly, as it was a second thought to the matter at hand. Cullen wanted the pressure and speed. He was already so close. It seemed unfair for Iron Bull to keep teasing him.

The grip tightened a bit. Iron Bull’s breath was hot on his ear and he was murmuring things to Cullen. “Oh, but where are my manners? Good boys shouldn’t be teased. You want come, don’t you? Remember, not until I say so.” He kissed the tip of Cullen’s ear.

“Oh. Ohhhhhh. Yes, sir. Not until you say so, sir.” Cullen bucked lightly into the stroking. He gasped when the friction increased. He had touched himself before, of course, but he had never been pushed to this. He was desperate to come, but Iron Bull had told him to wait. He trusted the qunari with everything else this night. He would trust him with this as well.

But the pressure was getting hard to ignore and little noises kept erupting from his mouth. He pressed back into Iron Bull’s massive chest to get away from the hand, but there was nowhere else to go. The plug in his ass pressed inside and a ghost of the pleasure he had felt from the fingers skittered up his spine. He groaned loudly, surprised by his own noise.

Finally, _finally_ , Iron Bull spoke. “Don’t forget to ask nicely, boy.”

His begging was immediate. “Please, please, sir, oh, please, let me come. Can I come sir? Please?”

“How can I refuse such a polite baby boy? Come for me, Cullen.”

He could say he had never come that hard in his life. He couldn’t make any noise, just a convulse, like a whip crack and streak after streak coated his stomach. He couldn’t even breathe, just so intent on riding the wave of pleasure until it overwhelmed him.

He was brought back to earth by a wet cloth wiping him down. Iron Bull cleaned him gently before lying him down in the bed. Carefully, he removed the plug and Cullen shivered at the loss. He held up a cup of water to Cullen’s lips and he drank greedily. “Do…” Maker, his voice was wrecked. “Do you need me too-“ He nodded towards Iron Bull’s obvious erection.

“Not today. This was about you.” He refilled the cup of water from the basin in the corner.

Cullen was suddenly very shy. He took the cup of water and murmured, “You don’t have to stay, if you don’t want. It is late.”

The qunari raised his single eyebrow. “Yes, I do have to stay. I take you to bed, I take care of you after. Remember the rules?”

Cullen was relieved. He still felt almost drugged off of what happened and for one of the few times in his life, didn’t want to go to bed alone. His ass grazed the sheets and he hissed in pain. Iron Bull pulled something else out of his bag and placed it on the bedside table.

“Turn over for me.” Cullen obeyed without question and was surprised when a cream was rubbed on his ass. Some of the pain disappeared instantly. “This will help with some of the sting. Can’t have you walking funny when you order those soldiers around tomorrow, right?”

Cullen laughed softly. “It’s Morrian I’m more worried about.”

“Well, it’ll help with the pain, but the bruises will still be there.” There were bruises? He craned his neck around to try and see. Iron Bull continued, “Just make sure that you don’t go showing everyone your bare ass and we’ll be fine.”

Cullen pretended to consider this. “I suppose that is agreeable.”

“Let’s go to sleep, commander. I’m tired and I don’t intend to go back so late tomorrow that the Charger’s start to wonder where I am and come looking for me.” The two of them got comfortable and Cullen was drifting off to sleep when a thought occurred to him. He tiredly asked, “You said you wanted to do this again?”

Iron Bull grunted, his eye closed. “If you want to do this again, then I would too. I could do all sorts of things to you.”

Cullen nodded once before sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first Dragon Age fic! I need to do more for sure.


End file.
